A Broken World
by fixingtoshine
Summary: Potter lost the war, and now Draco is forced into a terrible life. One where Hermione is given to him as a gift, to be used, and his heart is broken.


**Author Note: So…for any of you that follow me or my other stories, you may be thinking, this bitch. Really, she's a slow updater and she's writing another one? But I have this crazy need to write more. And my other ones are coming along alright! Keep in mind the italic parts are memories. Please enjoy!**

"Present the boy with his gift." Voldemort's calm voice rang out throughout the ball room.

Draco sat in a chair to the left of him, a chair given to him as the guest of honour. He hated it here, hated all that had happened. Potter lost the war, everyone good was underground, and Draco was stuck pretending, watching his family live under Voldemort's thumb.

One of the pathetic death eaters stepped forward with a person. This person had a cloth sack over their head, and hands tied behind their back. A person for a present, what kind of fucked up world was this, thought Draco bitterly to himself.

The man pushed the mystery person forward, shoving them to their knees before pulling the sack off and tossing it aside. Draco felt sickened, because underneath a layer of dirt and grime, there was a girl. A girl he grew up with, a girl he fell in love with when they were just children. This was a girl he gave up to keep her safe.

Hermione Granger, looking broken, and worn down. She was his gift, and Merlin only knew what the Dark Lord expected of him. "Well Draco, what do you think? One of the golden trio, just for you to play with. I thought you may get lonely up that cottage of yours, where did you say it was again?"

"I didn't." Draco was one of the only people allowed to speak like that to the Dark Lord. Voldemort saw him oddly as a son, and that's the way sons acted in his mind. So he allowed Draco his freedom and privacy, because in a twisted way, he felt a paternal love for him.

"Yes well, wherever it is, now you can have a bit of fun. Would you like to practice that fun now?"

Draco lived in a world where mudbloods were treated as whores, to be used and tossed aside. And now he was expected to do that to her, to this woman he loved. "I would not, in fact I grow tired. May I take her and go?"

"Of course dear boy. Do not forget our morning meeting." Voldemort pulled Draco in for an always awkward hug before gesturing for him to go.

Draco nodded his appreciation before walking toward Hermione, still on her knees. He grabbed her arm, pulling her to her feet more roughly than he would have liked to. The look on his face displayed hatred, but she could see the pain in his eyes as he dragged her away.

The walk to the boundary line was long and silent, his grip loosening slightly once they were out of sight. It was uncomfortable, they both had their memories of what had transpired between them. They were still haunted, and now this was happening.

"_Draco please, don't do this!"_

"_I have to Hermione, it's the only way to keep you safe."_

"_But what will I do without you?"_

Finally they reached the point where Draco could apparate. Quickly they popped into a forest, the glow in here was strange. They approached the small cabin slowly, Draco making sure no one had gotten past his wards.

When they were finally inside, he let her go and untied her. "Please don't leave Hermione, please." He begged, dropping to his knees in front of her, wrapping his arms around her. Silent sobs took over him as she ran her fingers through his hair.

They stayed like that for what seemed to be hours, her whispering calming words as he just cried. Her own tears fell silently, rolling down her cheeks, dropping into his hair. Finally he stood, still holding her. "I'm so sorry Hermione, I'm so sorry."

"Draco, I know you are. But sorry won't solve a thing right now."

"How did this happen to you?"

"I was hungry, and I was careless. They caught me on a food run, and kept me in a cell for about a month. Said they were saving me, so luckily I went untouched."

He leaned his forehead against hers, pressing his hands to the sides of her face before pressing his lips to hers. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too Draco, but I've missed hot showers a lot more." She said this with a smile, something he had sorely missed.

"_What are you staring at Draco?"_

"_You're face of course, I want to remember every single detail."_

Draco was laying in his bed, listening to the sounds of running water and her off key singing. It was a moment of peace in his fucked up little world, but how long could it possibly last? She came into to his room, hair dripping wet, wearing only a towel.

"What's supposed to happen here Draco?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what's expected of me?"

"Honestly, you're expected to be, for lack of a better word, my whore."

"Oh."

"But I'll never take you against your will, you will never be forced to do anything here. I'll deal with the consequences when he checks."

"He'll check, how?"

"There is a spell, it's an odd one, it can tell when a woman has last had sex."

"Wow, okay, that's a lot to take in. What would the consequences be?"

"None for you, and you need not concern yourself with mine."

"Do you still love me Draco?"

"You say that like I could have ever stopped."

"_Hermione Granger, I swear that I will love you until the day I die."_

"_I love you too Draco, I love you so much."_

"Then I will keep you from whatever consequences you may be forced to face." With those words spoken, Hermione dropped her towel.

"Hermione, no, not like this. This is all wrong."

She walked forward, coming to the side of his bed. Her leg swooped over him, straddling him. Timidly, she pulled his hand up, placing it on her breast.

"It may be wrong, but this is the world we live in. So just touch me Draco, keep yourself safe."

He pulled his hand away, "I don't give a damn about my safety, I don't Hermione. And I know being stuck here will never make you happy, but I swear I will do my best. Doing this is not going to make you happy."

"Draco Malfoy, I've missed you more than anything in the world. I love you so much, and I will not allow you to be hurt. This is something I want, you are something I've always wanted. So again, please Draco, just touch me."

"Okay Hermione." His hand reached upward again, carefully climbing until he reached her breast. She nodded an encouragement as she unbuttoned his shirt. There were scars all over his chest, scars she didn't remember.

"_Your chest is so smooth Draco, like it's been carved to perfection."_

"_Is that your way of saying you want me?"_

"_Oh Merlin Draco, you're such a pervert!"_

"_You love it."_

"_Yes, yes I do."_

"What happened?"

"It's nothing." He flipped her over, nestling in between her legs. The last thing he wanted was for her to know that he was tortured.

She let it go for now, only one task on her mind as she unbuttoned his pants, kicking them down with her feet.

Lightly he pressed into her, letting his tip just barely push in. "Are you sure?"

"Yes love, I'm sure."

Slowly he pressed into her, sliding fully in. She moaned softly as he grasped her hip, pulling her up to him. Long legs wrap around his waist, nudging him in harder.

He couldn't stop himself from going faster, as much as he wanted to be careful, he couldn't handle being inside of her again. It seemed like she was feeling the same as she clenched tight around his cock, sending him over the edge.

In just a few minutes it was over, they were both surprised by how much passed through them. They assumed it would last longer, but it was so much emotion for both of them. So much more feeling than they could even understand right now.

"Draco, what was that?"

"I think that was magic."

"_Draco, don't laugh, but I'm a virgin."_

"_I am too love, it's nothing to be ashamed of."_

**Author Note: So that happened, and I would love reviews. It's what keeps me writing!**


End file.
